<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn of the Dead by AwatereJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477661">Dawn of the Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones'>AwatereJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torchwwod Style Movie re-writes [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Rewrite, sorry... can't think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss of my companion dog has cut me and this was one of my favorite movies, hers as well, watching the scenes with the dog intently in case this time a biter got him LOL 'Just a filum puppa' I would assure her as she showed huge eyes and teeth at the screen then snort ... so here is a comfort movie... a good old fashioned Zombie one rewritten with Jack and ianto as the leads.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, John Hart/Other(s), Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torchwwod Style Movie re-writes [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/267442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We are clearly starting in the hospital, The Emergency Room, late afternoon. Something strange is in the air.</p><p>An x-ray of a skull is being examined by Doctor Alan Rosen, 35, who is studying the X-ray while holing a cell phone and looking at the chart held by Nurse Cora Williams, 40s, kind of worn around the edges but still with a warm kind of sexy.</p><p>"No, no not tomorrow" Dr Rosen says into the phone "tomorrow night. You me and Barry… yeah well .. I like Barry…"</p><p>"Doctor Rosen" Cora say softly and he grunts as he waves a hand at her and continues to speak into the phone "We're teeing off at 7.30 and if you're not there because of Barry then you know... you're a pussy."</p><p>He pauses as he stares at the x-ray "huh."</p><p>"What?" Cora asks.</p><p>"Radiology? How long?"</p><p>"Couple hours?" she shrugs back.</p><p>"You're the best" he grins as he hands the x-ray to her and she sighs as she wanders from the room.</p><p>"You're the nest" she mutters under her breath, "What a lame arsed answer, like… you don't smell half a bad as dog hit. You're the best."</p><p>It is just an ordinary day, just another day wandering the halls of this huge hospital. She turns the corner to find her friend Ianto Jones, an attractive male nurse in his late 20s, pre-organising meds in a wagon in the hallway. Ianto is serious about his work, staring intently at the med charts as he checks everything a third time.</p><p>"Yan?"</p><p>"Hmmmm?" Ianto replies without looking up.</p><p>"Can you take my shift on Sunday afternoon?"</p><p>"Huh?" Ianto finally looks up and focuses on her "What?"</p><p>"If you take my shift on Sunday afternoon I will give you a three day weekend at the end of the month" Cora offers with a pleading look.</p><p>"Saturday, Sunday AND Monday?"</p><p>"Friday or Monday… whichever one you want" she nods.</p><p>"Monday off. Stores are empty on a Monday. Lemme check with Lisa, I don't think we are doing anything n Sunday." Ianto mutters as he starts his check again, lost his place now.</p><p>"It's OK if you can't. I'm like … stuff around the house needs to get done ya know? All these weekends are killing me."</p><p>"Don't worry about it" Ianto finally conceded and Cora lit up.</p><p>"You're the best!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Vivian, eight years old riding her little rusty red three wheeled bicycle stops at a driveway as Ianto drives his Escort up "Watch the traffic Vivvy!"</p><p>Vivian stops and grins "Ianto! When are we gonna make cookies?"</p><p>"Tomorrow afternoon … around four?" Ianto replied as he got out and reached out to stroke the little girl's hair "Tell your mama."</p><p>"Okay" Vivian says happily as she starts to peddle back home.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Lisa early 30s, who a beautiful black woman who looks like a fricking model, is sitting watching American Idol with her glass of wine in her hand, not looking up as Ianto enters with his bottle of beer to join her, sitting down.</p><p>"How was your day?" Ianto asks politely.</p><p>"No complaints. You love?"</p><p>"I am trading shifts with Cora. If I take Sunday I can have a three day weekend at the end of the month. Is that Ok for Sunday?"</p><p>"Sunday? This Sunday?" Lisa asks before sipping her wine "Sure."</p><p>"I think Cora has a date she doesn't want to tlka about yet" Ianto sighed "probably one of the doctors."</p><p>"that's Cora for ya" Lisa snorted.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A red sun peeks warily over the horizon as the air conditioner works overtime in the small bedroom. The duct tape holding the machine in place is grimy and peeling slightly on one side.</p><p>The bedroom door creaks gently as it is pushed open and Lisa stirs in the bed. She sighs and moves again to scold Ianto for being up so early when she realises he is in the bed beside her, so she opens one eye to find Vivian standing there in silhouette.</p><p>"Vivvy?"</p><p>Ianto is half-awake now and he groans as he pulls the pillow over his head. Lisa reaches out and pushes him.</p><p>"What" Ianto groans, groggily looking at the woman who had lifted the corner of his little 'cave'.</p><p>"Vivian is here"</p><p>"Wha… what?" Ianto blinks "what time is it, oh god. Vivvy, it's too early. Go home darling, I love you but you are nuts."</p><p>"Maybe something's wrong" Lisa says sititng up "Vivian? Are you alright love?"</p><p>Vivian takes a step forward into the shaft of sunlight. Her lips have been torn from her face, leaving a bloody death-grin. Her skin is bluish with a bloody gash along her neck. She opens her mouth and lets out a hideous moan. She raises her arms to Lisa to be comforted, lifted up.</p><p>"Holy fucking shit" Lisa cries with horror as she shoves Ianto hard "Call an ambulance."</p><p>Lisa throws back the covers and grabs the little girl up into her arms. She stares at Ianto with her dead eyes, and then clutches Lisa curling her face in Lisa's shoulder.</p><p>"Ianto!" Lisa barks, turning to find Ianto frozen in the bed with wide eyes, his mouth open staring at the creature. "Ianto … come on and…."</p><p>Vivian bites Lisa's neck viciously. Lisa tried to push her off, screaming but the child is so strong, so amazingly strong as she tears the flesh from Lisa throat like a wolf.</p><p>"AGRGGGGGG" Lisa screams "IANTO help… Help .. get her off… get her off!"</p><p>Ianto roars as he comes out of his fugue and he lunges for them "Vivvy, vivvy, fuck, stop it. Stop!"</p><p>Ianto seized the child and tears it from Lisa, throwing her back into the hallway like a rag doll. She lands in a heap then calmly rises to stand and face the horrified man. Her eyes are dim but … hungry. She sprints toward he bedroom with a low growl.</p><p>Ianto gasps, slamming the door shut and locking it. The little girl slams into the door then starts scratching and tearing at it making inhuman sounds.</p><p>Ianto runs to his wife "Lisa, Lisa…baby oh no.. Lisa. I'm calling for help. Look at me, stay with me …Lisa!"</p><p>Lisa looks into his eyes, full of fear and confusion. She clasps for Ianto's hand with the one not holding the tear over her throat, Ianto hastily used his other hand to call 911.</p><p>
  <em>Due to the unusual volume of calls, you call cannot be connected at this time…</em>
</p><p>Ianto looks down and notices that Lisa has gone till.</p><p>"Lisa?" he says softly "Le? Oh no,..no..no… oh baby…no."</p><p>Ianto hang up the phone and calls again … same message. He curses and rubs his face.</p><p>Lisa sits up behind him, stiffly.. almost robotic. Her hands fall to her lap as her head turns to stare at her husband with the same dim eyes as the one outside the door.</p><p>
  <em>Due to the unusual volume of calls, you call cannot be connected at this time…</em>
</p><p>Ianto turns to face the bed and sees Lisa sitting there, his face showing his disbelief as Vivian continues to slam against the door.</p><p>"Lisa? Baby? What are you doing?"</p><p>Lisa reaches out her hand as if wanting to hold Ianto's' and Ianto lets out a soft sob then to his horror Lisa lunges at him, seizing him and he cries out, yanking back and listening to the buttons of his PJ top pinging around the room.</p><p>"Noooooo" Ianto groans with horror.</p><p>Lisa crouches, a predatory crouch as she makes an animalistic growl deep in her throat and her eyes stare at Ianto like some animal watches prey. Ianto cant believe this is happening, cant believe it at all …is this is crazy. A dream right?</p><p>"Lisa? What… what is happening? It's me.. Ianto. Me … your silly Welshman. What… what's wrong with you. Stop…please…"</p><p>Ianto's eyes go to the car keys on the nightstand and he let his hand fall back onto them and then he starts to slowly back away from the thing that was once his wife, still talking intently "I love you.. it's me. It's Ianto darling…"</p><p>Lisa swings toward him and he yelps as he races into the adjoining bathroom and slams the door, locking it. Lisa slams into it and Ianto stands there in shock, his hand on the door as he tries to think this theough.</p><p>Ianto makes a decision, running to the small window and trying to get it open. Lisa's slamming is effecting the door as wood starts to splinter and Ianto curses as he puts more effort into it. He barely fits as he wriggles through the window, then that thing is almost in the bathroom and Ianto is frantic now, wriggling out and a he feels a brush against his foot he screams, lunging and falling to the ground.</p><p>Ianto lays there staring up as Lisa's face appears at the window, covered in blood and a sneer she never held in life.</p><p>"Shit"</p><p>Ianto staggers to his feet and starts to run as Lisa gets the idea to try the window too.</p><p>Ianto dashes across the front yard heading for his car when he hears a neighbour shouting "Ianto … get out of here. Fucking move!"</p><p>The street is silent. Ianto stops and looks around with confusion. It's like the world had paused.</p><p>Ianto turns on the spot wondering if he had been sleepwalking, maybe he just dreamed it all, here on the lawn he finally woke… a car is on it's side… is this some prank gone wrong?</p><p>Suddenly a guy in a bathrobe comes around the side of the crashed car, aiming at Ianto.</p><p>"What's happening" Ianto calls out with horror "what is this?"</p><p>"Get back" the man roared "I am warning you … get away from me!"</p><p>He raises the gin and aims at Ianto with a deadly look on his face, Ianto lowly backing away with confusion.</p><p>A dream right?</p><p>Then an ambiance comes out of nowhere, hitting the man and dragging him under. It keeps going as the blood on the road looks like a snail trail of horror. Ianto gapes as a helicopter roars overhead.</p><p>OK.</p><p>This is real.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>TV is going mad</strong>
</p><p>The Centre for Disease Control in Atlanta does not know yet how this is transmitted…. Officials said they are treating this as both an international and military concern…. May have begun three days ago and it spreading so rapidly that it is hard to determine the origins….</p><p>The news piece shifts to what appears to be a press conference, the government official looking terrified as he bravely stands at the microphones. Beside him is their pet scientist, equally horrified to be here.</p><p>"Next question?"</p><p>"Are they living or are they dead?" a reporter calls out and the scientist speaking turns to argue who someone else to the side before answering. Thry simply walks away, leaving the question hanging.</p><p>
  <strong>Change channel.</strong>
</p><p>"What do you mean … don't cause a panic!" the reporter roars as he sits at the news desk, totally not caring that it is a live broadcast "I'm going to read it… looks to me we keep hearing that… it's all aroid the world … this stay at home thing is not working."</p><p>
  <strong>Flick to another channel </strong>
</p><p>Soldiers are shooting at a line of zombies outside a military base. A reporter is saying in a voice over "they were met by marines as they tried to invade Camp Pendleton. So far they are unarmed …"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto is still standing in the front yard, looking at the blood stain on the road.</p><p>A noise makes him turn to see the sunrise and in that sunrise is a figure coming toward him and he realises with a start that it is Lisa who has managed to get out the window.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Ianto turns and runs for the car, jumping in and locking the door as Lisa slams into the windscreen,. The windscreen cracks with the force of her head.</p><p>Ianto screams, shaking as he jams the car in reverse and slams his foot down, not caring about anything but escaping this nightmare. Driving over his garden, bouncing into the street, then slamming it into drive and he takes off, Lisa running behinds him then turning sharply to the left as she spies an unsuspecting victim that is easier prey.</p><p>As Ianto dives he frantically fumbles with the radio, racing as he drives around burning vehicles, running people and some down in the ground being… eaten? It' chaos.</p><p>The radio is a droning message from the authorities… whoever they bloody are.</p><p>
  <em>This is the emergency broadcast system for the greater Milwaukee area. If you live in Southern Milwaukee County, here is a shelter at the High School, 1352 Neckerton Road. If you live in Waukesha county, there is a shelter at Saint Verbene Church, 22 Robing Lane. If there is no activity where you live, stay inside and lock all doors. If you live in Jeferson count…."</em>
</p><p>Ianto tried the dial but it seems to be repeated on all channels.</p><p>Ianto sees that he is passing an on-ramp for the Highway and he makes a sharp right turn, squealing the tyres as he pulls on. He breathes deeply, trying to calm down as he feels safer now he is travelling at speed with those around him heading in the same direction. Away from the city.</p><p>This was horst lived however, a traffic jam making him curse softly as he brings the car to a stop. Ianto sits and stares at the other people sitting calmly in their cars with a wide open mouth, then gets out to check what the holdup is.</p><p>A scream as a woman races past him "they got my kids. They got them… my kids."</p><p>Ianto's eyes followed where she was pointing and sees a Volvo is shaking, the windows steamed up but clearly something violent happening inside.</p><p>A little face appears against the window screaming, and then a bloody hand swipes it away. Ianto is past any emotion now… he is numb. He staggers to the edge of the road, looking down the steep incline. It is steep and heads directly into trees. Ianto looks around again, knows he is a sitting duck here, makes a decision as he walks back to his car and gets in, clicks his safety belt and takes a deep breath, then turns the wheel.</p><p>The car bounces and slides down the slippery slope and he loses control. The car skids across the grass and slams into a tree. His airbag deploys. Ianto staggers from the car and stumbles back to look at the mangled car with anger. It got him away from the road, it got him to the trees and now it is clearly stuffed.</p><p>He staggers forward only to hear someone snarl "Back up."</p><p>Ianto turns slowly to see a man standing there in a police uniform holding a shotgun at him. Ianto raises his hands.</p><p>"Say something" the man demands.</p><p>Ianto stares at him then says blandly "something."</p><p>The man stares at him then lowers the gun as he decided he is not one of those things aeter all. He turns and starts to walk away, leaving Ianto standing there.</p><p>Ianto considers and then starts to follow him at a distance. He doesn't seem to want company but he is a cop right? You should follow a cop on an emergency, he might know a few things. Ianto wonders idly is Wales is affected, god… he wishes he were there now instead of this fucking country. Lisa and her job…Lisa. Don't go there. Focus.</p><p>As they move through the trees they see a large chain link fence, then beyond that an enormous mall. The parking lot seems empty and the cop wanders on without a second thought.</p><p>Suddenly bullets explode around them and the cop swings his gun to aim at a man who appears out of the woods followed by to others. "What the fuck!"</p><p>A man slowly emerges from the undergrowth with a gun shaking at them and wide eyes, followed by a woman with equally wide eyes. The man is in his late 30s is slightly large, his wife in her early thirties with a nervous tick. A third man slide around them to stare at Ianto and the cop. He is tall, handsome in that movie star kinda way.</p><p>"Hi. I'm Jack" the man said as he reached out to place his hand over the barrel of the shotgun, turning to look at the other as he says softly "Rhys … they are ok. Come on. He' a cop. Come on. Rhys… you are scaring Gwen."</p><p>"Thought you were one of them" Rhys said softly. "sorry dude."</p><p>"No" the cop says blandly "and it's Kenneth."</p><p>"OK" Jack agrees "you're Kenneth then."</p><p>"Welsh" Ianto says inanely "Look at that. Shitstorm and we find more Welsh."</p><p>Kenneth nods and starts to walk only to have Jack say "Officer? Please do not go that way."</p><p>Kenneth looks at him then keeps going anyway. Ianto looks at Jack, then the man he was following, and then leaned in "why?"</p><p>"Don't go that way. We came from there and, you do not need to see that" Jack said softly.</p><p>Kenneth stopped and looked at Ianto who shrugged and looked back at him in silent question.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The group of them (Kenneth, Jack, Rhys, Gwen and Ianto) arrive at the service entrance beside the loading dock of the mall complex. There's a heavy door and a buzzer.</p><p>Jack presses the buzzer. No answer. Jack forces the crowbar into the doorjamb. Facing the door, they do not see a Zombie moving fast towards them, Gwen turning at the last minute to scream. The zombie howls a answer as they all turn and Kenneth swings up his shotgun to blast him square in the chest … but he keeps coming.</p><p>"Shoot the lock" Jack says calmly.</p><p>Kenneth keeps shooting at the Zombie as Rhys blows the lock and they run inside, slamming the door.</p><p>The zombie arrives at the door and moans like a dying creature, throwing himself violently against the door before they can close it fully.</p><p>"Hold him back" Kenneth yells.</p><p>Jack is amazed as he utters "So strong .. the strength is incredible!"</p><p>Ianto manages to kick the zombie backwards and give Jack enough time to get the door closed. One lock is ruined, but there is a deadbolt and Rhys slams it over. The lights flicker and come on. Motion sensors?</p><p>The zombie continues to throw itself against the now closed door.</p><p>Gwen checks the phone by the desk with time clock punch cards scattered on it. Nothing. Rhys tries his cell. No dice. He looks at Gwen.</p><p>"It's not the battery" Jack says.</p><p>Kenneth turns on his radio, there is static and although he checks he cannot find a station.</p><p>They look around what seems to be a staffroom and settle shakily into chairs, water and juice in the refrigerator is soon dished out.</p><p>"How are you holding up?" Rhys asks his wife and Gwen nods.</p><p>"M' tired"</p><p>Jack cracks the inside door, peeking as he carefully open it. Though the lights are off he makes it through the mall's glass frontage. They enter the store and he tries the doors. Locked. They are trapped between the outside doors and the inner sanctum. In the foyer.</p><p>Fuck that.</p><p>A mannequin is soon smashing through the glass and an alarm sounds. The group clamber in through the shattered window with weapons raised, wary and on alert. Ianto has the crowbar now, hefting it with an eerie calm.</p><p>Food and merchandise carts are jammed upside down between the escalator's rails blocking the path upwards.</p><p>Ianto is still in a state of shock, standing to stare into a fountain that for some reason calms to him. He walks forward and switches it on, the peaceful tranquillity calming as he sighs and ignores Gwen who now collapses in a heap crying.</p><p>"We need to make sure this place is safe. I'm gonna see it the doos over this way are locked" Jack said as he points.</p><p>"I'll check down here" Rhys agrees.</p><p>"If you see something, call for help" Jack instructs him "don't' try to fight them alone"</p><p>"Yeah" Rhys nods then says to Gwen "I'll be right back Pet."</p><p>Rhys heads off into the darkness beneath the balcony to the next level and Jack turns to eyeball Kenneth "Officer. Could you go down that way and check for open doors please? Sir?"</p><p>Kenneth ignores him and Jack nods, seeing that he is not in the mood so he says "Good idea. You stay here with the gun, I will check around"</p><p>Ianto looks up as jack whispers "Stay close to him, he has the gun."</p><p>Ianto nods.</p><p>None of them register movement as someone looks over the railing to the second level, the disappears again</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rhys is alone, moving into a short hallway that leads to glass doors. He walks carefully down the empty hallway to where the glass doors are when suddenly a Zombie leaps towards him. It thuds against the security glass. He shouts and stumbles back. He points his gun at it in a blind panic then stops himself at the last moment.</p><p>The zombie is clawing at the glass trying got get to him.</p><p>He can see clearly that it can't open the door.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.Jack walks into a Sporting Goods Store, one of the few with an open door. It is almost completely dark. He looks around making sure it's safe. It seems to be at first but then he sees a little scrap of paper scooting along the floor as if blown by the wind.</p><p>He lets his eyes travail in the path it has taken back to where it had entered… a door to the parking lot that is open.</p><p>"Shit." He gasps as he closes the door and locks it.</p><p>Jack shouts back to the others "An open door. Watch out ... everyone watch for biters!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. not an open door policy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenneth grabs his shotgun and rises to look around as he reloads it.</p><p>Jack hears something and raises the crowbar he has but finds it too small … exchanging it for a mallet. Movement in the dressing room, florescent lighting. He approaches the door and adjusts his stance before opening the door.</p><p>He opened it to reveal two Zombie maintenance men, one eating the other while still alive moaning softly. The eater stops and turns to look at Jack. The eater is fast, springing at him as Jack swings the mallet, hitting him hard over the head. The mallet breaks, the zombie does not stop coming at him. They are down, Jack crashing into a display of Basketball gear with balls flying everywhere.</p><p>Back at the fountain Ianto and Kenneth are moving in slow circles, looking around for any movement. Then a Zombie Security Guard pops up behind them. He moans. A cleaning lady hurtles towards them and seizes Gwen who screams as she struggles with her.</p><p>Kenneth can't shoot the thing without shooting Gwen so he uses the butt to slam into the zombie's face. She goes down in a screaming heap.</p><p>"Watch out" Ianto cries out.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack and the Zombie are struggling on the floor of the Sporting Goods Store. Jack has a bat handle between himself and all those teeth.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.Kenneth shoots the cleaning lady zombie to protect Gwen. He misses. The Security Guard Zombie seized Kenneth slamming him back against the rim of the fountain. Kenneth's arms cracks and he is pushed in underwater.</p><p>Inot grabs Kenneth's shogun and aims it at the guard as he continues to hold down Kenneth. He tries to pull the trigger but the safety is one. He doesn't know what to do... what does he know about guns. Welsh.</p><p>Rhys runs into the hallway sees Gwen being attacked by the cleaning lady. He empties his pistol into the woman finally striking her between the eyes and she falls over dead.</p><p>"Shoot their fucking heads!" Rhys roars "It's their brains. You have to get their brains."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The zombie is about to bite Jack. He looks at the broken end of the mallet and shoves it under the zombie's chin, smashing it up into its brain.</p><p>The zombie falls on him, limp.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto finds the safety on the shotgun. He shoots the guard in the side, he topples from Kenneth into the fountain.</p><p>Ianto pulls the injured cop from the water and towards an elevator. Jack comes running from the Sporting Goods Store. He smacks the elevator button as he silently agrees with Ianto. The others soon join them.</p><p>The doors open and they pile in.</p><p>The doors close.</p><p>They stand there in relative safety with the elevator music making Rhys snigger softly to himself. Jack wipes Zombie blood off himself as Kenneth chokes up fountain water.</p><p>"Let he see your arm" Ianto demands "I am a nurse."</p><p>Kenneth presents it and Ianto examines it as Kenneth mutters "Feels broke."</p><p>"It feels broke to me too" Ianto agrees.</p><p>The doors open.</p><p>Three security guards stand there with their guns out, aimed at the intruders. The leader BJ says with open malice "Find somewhere else."</p><p>"There is no place else" Jack replies calmly.</p><p>"You can't stay here. This is my place." BJ says like a three year old playing hide and seek "Come in here, it gets out of control."</p><p>"Yeah, you already trashed the Gap!" one of the others says, his name tag says Buddy.</p><p>"My wife is pregnant, we can't run anymore" Rhys argues "Come on man!"</p><p>"And he has a broken arm" Ianto adds with a flick of his thumb at Kenneth.</p><p>"We can't go back out into those things" Jack argues, "We can't."</p><p>The elevator doors go to close and Jack slams his hand again them, stepping forward to eyeball BJ.</p><p>"He's a cop BJ" the one called Andy hisses "Come on. A cop."</p><p>"Another Welshman" Ianto says inanely "Look. We are multiplying."</p><p>Andy points at Ianto like he has made some groundbreaking remark, staring at BJ.</p><p>"Oh shit" BJ sighs, still eyeballing the others.</p><p>"It's a god thing to have a cop around, even with a bung arm" Jack said softly.</p><p>"You think only cops can protect and serve?" BJ snarls angrily.</p><p>"Hey you don't have to convince me of that" Jack says in a respectful tone, "You know what you are doing. You the ones that blocked the escalators."</p><p>"That's right!" BJ sniffed "None of the fuckers can get up here."</p><p>"And if they were to, we are not strong enough to fight them off … not without someone like you to protect us. I'm Jack."</p><p>"BJ"</p><p>"BJ, we will do whatever you want. We will give you any help you need to keep doing the stellar job you are doing. We just want to rest. If you want us to go… we will."</p><p>BJ thinks it over enjoying the reverence being king "I don't need your help Jack ... so this is how it is going to go down. Crossroads is mine… not yours or his. (Points at Kenneth) you are lucky I was here, you would be fucking lost without me. So,.. listen to me, only me!"</p><p>"Whatever you want" Jack nods.</p><p>"Come out slowly and hand over the guns" he demands and Jack nods.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.Jack and Ianto help Kenneth to the side room. He's on the verge of passing out and they sit him against a wall. A few TVs are on. BJ, Buddy and Andy settling back down where they have been. Beer, ashtrays and the remains of fast food litter the area where mattresses from beds.</p><p>"You all just sit back there" BJ demands.</p><p>On the TV fighter Jets and Helicopters are destroying suburbia. It's like watching war on TV, with the cameras overlooking the devastation.</p><p>…<em>destroyed an apartment block in the East St Louis that was part of the first quarantines. Residents of the building had stopped responding to…</em></p><p>"Look at that" Buddy said with awe "crazy… insane might."</p><p>"Fuckers inside do not stand a chance" BJ crowed with him "No fucking chance!"</p><p>"Andy imparted "I always wanted to joint the air force."</p><p>"Don't you have to read for that?" BJ sniggered.</p><p>"Fuck you!"</p><p>Jack is watching them with irritation. They are going to get them all killed and they have all the power. This is not good, not good at all.</p><p>"Excuse me" Gwen says softly "Is there a rest room?"</p><p>BJ sighed "You are staying here!"</p><p>"You want us to piss here?" Rhys asked calmly.</p><p>BJ turned and grumbled as he agreed "Alright, alright, around the corner… that way."</p><p>Rhys gets up to go with her and BJ snarls "Where are you going?"</p><p>"I gotta take her. She's pregnant. She needs me" he replied.</p><p>"Fucking nursery school … go on, get the fuck out of here" BJ waves a hand.</p><p>Ianto watches Rhys lead Gwen away then turns to Kenneth, examining his arm. He winced clearly in pain and Ianto gave him an apologetic look.</p><p>"I need to make him a splint and give him something for the pain." Ianto mutters to himself.</p><p>"You're a doctor?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Nurse" Ianto replied, then enquired of BJ "Excuse me, can I go to the Pharmacy please?"</p><p>"No." BJ barks.</p><p>"Send someone with me then, we have a broken am here and if I don't set it and give him pain meds you are going got have a very sick man in your hands" Ianto warns with obvious anger.</p><p>BJ considers and relents "Buddy! In and to medicine only!"</p><p>Buddy asks for the keys as BJ tosses to him and then turns to motion go Ianto "Come on then. Let's go."</p><p>Ianto says softly to Kenneth "I'll be right back."</p><p>Ianto walked ahead of Buddy towards the shuttered drug store.</p><p>On the TV another bomb hits a building and it explodes.</p><p>"Holey Moley! I you see that?" BJ crows "I told you we would sort this out!"</p><p>Jack is watching BJ, not the TV.</p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>In the mirror Gwen examines her arm. There is a small gash where the Zombie's teeth caught her. Rhys is upset by this. Andy is waiting outside.</p><p>"You are lucky… he could have bitten it off" Rhys hisses.</p><p>"It's just a scratch" Gwen answers angrily.</p><p>Rhys turned on the tap and pumped liquid soap onto a hand towel then washed Gwen's arm under the water to scrub at it gently "How's that love? OK?"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Buddy rolls the gate open to let Ianto in, stepping aide to take a spot at the doors a Ianto slips inside and once out of view Ianto takes a moment to quietly hyperventilate. He gets control of himself and takes a moment to shake off the overwhelming feeling of doom.</p><p>He looks around the dangerous darkness and finds a hand held light box. Turning on the fluorescent lights. He sees some shoes, slips a pair onto his bloody feet. He spots the pharmacy and pads to it, using a fire extinguisher to break in. He then picks up a shopping basket and proceeds to shop.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Kenneth is dazed, close to passing out with pain. The needle sliding into his arm gives instant relief as the morphine hits and he sighs with deep pleasure.</p><p>"That's better right?" Ianto soothes.</p><p>"What did you give him?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Morphine. No broken skin so no infection … I don't think he need antibiotics" Ianto said softly as he helped Kenneth lay back.</p><p>"What's your name?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Ianto"</p><p>"how are you doing Ianto?"</p><p>Ianto turns to look at him "Are you fucking serious? My wife got bitten by our little neighbour, then tried to eat me … I was in the car crash, then shot at and … oh yeah. I am here in the Mall with maniacs ... no offence."</p><p>Jack grins at him, then looks away as Rhys and Gwen return.</p><p>Jack looks at BJ and lean over to address him "So ... what's the plan boss?"</p><p>"The plan is you drink a nice tall glass of shut the fuck up."</p><p>"I understand, but if this was my place I'd lock it down and make it into fort Crossroads. They will try to get in here."</p><p>"Yeah, good idea" Andy agreed "Them out here could be twenty or more now."</p><p>"Jackass. I know how many there are" BJ snarled.</p><p>"And we should make a sign on the roof, there are still planes in the air .. let them know we are alive" Jack adds "But you already thought of that right?"</p><p>BJ nods like he is right and says commandingly "There will be more than twenty of them ya know. More than fifty I reckon. We need to do more than check doors."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Everyone is on the balcony talking then they peel off to go for the agreed work. Andy looked down at the Zombie Security Guard still thrashing in the fountain water "Hey BJ look … Buddy… look at Ben. Ben! Hey Ben!"</p><p>The Zombie continues to thrash about ignoring him.</p><p>"Look!" Buddy laughs "He's a twitcher!"</p><p>BJ calmly shoots the Zombie in the head "Fuck the fucker. I told him not to go downstairs … fuck him. Come on. Let's go … no one goes alone."</p><p>"Right" They nodded.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>BJ and Buddy walk through a darkened store … it's the sporting goods store from earlier and they make sure it's safe, firing their guns as needed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rhys moves a large piece of furniture in front of the glass doors and looks at the zombies just beyond the glass, he grimaces at them before moving away.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack and Ianto are putting cans of paint and paint supplies onto a trolley as they move through Sears. Jack is tossing paint brushes into his cart.</p><p>"What are you doing" Ianto asked.</p><p>"Getting paint" Jack answered with a grin.</p><p>"Don't' get black paint … it's a lack roof so we need bright colours" Ianto explained.</p><p>"Is orange better than red?"</p><p>"Yeah, orange or yellow. And not brushes … rollers. Spray cans?" Ianto shrugs.</p><p>"OK let's go" Jack finally said as he looks at their hoard.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Everyone is on the roof ALIVE INSIDE brightly painted in large lettering. A banner in the side of the mall reads HELP. Everyone is gathered at the edge as BJ uses binoculars to look over the crowd.</p><p>Buddy recognises a zombie "Hey I know that guy. He put my stereo in my car"</p><p>"Him?"</p><p>"Fuck you can, you did a shitty job!"</p><p>Ianto frowns at the idiots and looked up the road with growing alarm "Look up the road. They are coming here, like … following one another. Why?"</p><p>"Because the mall was the most important thing int their lives… where they were happy and spent a lot of time… I guess … it's like muscle memory?" Kenneth shrugged.</p><p>They hear loud gunshots.</p><p>"Hey! There's someone over therein the gun store!" Gwen points.</p><p>Suddenly they are not so alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. knock knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BJ searches with his binoculars and grins as he find the source, Eugene is a gentle man with a mullet cut and a warm smile, standing on the roof of the three story building shooting a gun into the air to get their attention. He waves. He then holds up a board on which he has written "I'M ANDY"</p><p>BJ relays it "His name is Andy. I think he's alone."</p><p>"Might as well be the moon" Rhys sighs.</p><p>The road between the mall and the gun store is filling with zombies and Rhys says "Write back to him."</p><p>"What?" Ianto asks.</p><p>Jack grabs a spray can and paints a large HELLO in the flat roof.</p><p>"Listen!" Rays barks, everyone freezing as they strain to hear it. A National Guard Helicopter in the distance is moving across the sky.</p><p>Everyone erupts with yelling, shouting and hand waving. It flew toward them, the Zombies looking up as everyone cam see the National Guard are hanging out of it. It circles the roof then the pilot signals that they will be coming back with a loud speaker, and then it flies off.</p><p>"They're coming back" Gwen said with glee.</p><p>"We're going to be OK" Rhys agreed with joy.</p><p>"They'll take you to a doctor" Ianto assured Kenneth who didn't look so sure.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>BJ locks the group into the bed/bath store. There is a model bathroom set up along one side.</p><p>"I don't want to see anyone sneaking about stealing shit!" BJ says by way of explanation.</p><p>He wanders off with the keys jiggling in his hand.</p><p>Everyone moves to find a bed and settles to stare at the ceiling.</p><p>"I'm Rhys."</p><p>"Gwen."</p><p>"Ianto"</p><p>"Jack"</p><p>Kenneth doesn't say his name.</p><p>"We have to get those guns back" Jack says after a while.</p><p>"I am not doing anything to create more problems for Gwen and me. That chopper is coming back" Rhys argued.</p><p>"I hope so" Ianto muttered.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Rhys demanded with annoyance.</p><p>"It means it might come back, but that might take a week ... a month?" Jack agreed with Ianto "Maybe never?"</p><p>"Never?" Gwen wails "But they said!"</p><p>"Hey, it's OK" Rhys soothed "they will be back. You know what Jack? Jack is it? Fuck you, they will be back. What makes you the expert? I don't' see a marine uniform on you, you aren't fucking military, what do you know"</p><p>"I was a Captain in the air force until I retired due to injury" Jack replied calmly "So… I know more than you"</p><p>"I'm not waiting around for them when they might never come" Kenneth says into the darkness "Fuck that. I am getting to Fort Pastor, I need to be with my brother."</p><p>Things go quiet for a wiggle then Jack says "its fifteen miles away. You'll never make it."</p><p>"So what do you suggest?"</p><p>More quiet except for Gwen crying softly and then snuffling out.</p><p>"When are you due?" Ianto asked trying to comfort the woman.</p><p>"Two weeks" Gwen sniffs. "It's a girl. We are gonna call her Destiny!"</p><p>The room is silent.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Buddy, Terry and BJ have pulled mattresses into the store. Buddy and Terry are falling asleep while BJ is watching the lone remaining TV station.</p><p>The reporter is reading the bible out loud. Behind her staff walk around and one clearly has a bite. She reads "The sun will be turned into darkness and the moon into blood before the day of the lord's return, that great and terrible day. And all who call on the name of the lord will be saved…"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>BJ, Buddy and Terry are sound asleep looking almost gentle in repose. Suddenly the lights go on. Music start splaying and things turn on as Buddy spring up pointing his gun looking all paranoid. Terry and BJ also wake.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Buddy yells.</p><p>BJ shouted back "It's timers. 8 o'clock. Terry… go shut them off."</p><p>"I wish someone was working Hollowed Grounds" Terry groans.</p><p>"How hard can it be to make a coffee?" BJ grumbled.</p><p>"I wanted a soy mocha latte with foam!" Terry huffs.</p><p>Buddy snorts "Fagot!"</p><p>Terry glares at him and storms off. BJ looks over at the TV and sighs, all reception gone now. "Fuck."</p><p>He picks up a remote and changes channels but nothing is on anywhere.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Terry is walking past the hardware store when Ianto goes to the gate "Hey!"</p><p>He stops and stares at him.</p><p>"The bathrooms are fake, nothing works!" Ianto complains.</p><p>"I'll tell BJ" Terry shrugs.</p><p>"I'm telling you!" Ianto points out.</p><p>Terry looks around for BJ but can't see him so after a moment's thought he opens the gate and wanders off.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Kenneth is in the bathroom using paper towels to scrub himself. Rhys enters and looks at him "Listen. I was up all night and … I been thinking. You go to church?"</p><p>"I've been to one" Kenneth replies blandly.</p><p>"Is this the end of days? Like the bible says?" Rhys asks.</p><p>Kenneth shrugs.</p><p>"If it is … I am fucked" Rhys sighs "I made some big mistakes and … Christ… Gwen and I …. we are not really married."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"I want to be a good father to my child .. I wanna do the right thing" Rhys says with a grimace.</p><p>Kenneth just shrugs … not his problem.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack, Ianto and Gwen are looking for clothes in the Gap.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Terry walks into the security office. He looks at the monitors and sees all the floors, loading dock and parking lot. He turn or the control panel and flips a switch to turn off the music. While his back is turned the monitors flicker then show an eighteen wheeler truck in the distance.</p><p>Terry turns at the last minute and sees the truck barrelling down the hill towards the mall. The truck mows down small tree, bushes and Zombies. It sails though a huge gate and skids into the parking lot.</p><p>"Fuck"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>BJ, Buddy and Terry are on the roof. The eighteen wheeler is doing circles around the mall mowing down Zombies. A zombie runs alongside the rig and grabs onto the door, leaping onto the trim and trying to get into the cab. Someone shoots a rifle out the window.</p><p>The others get to the roof in clean clothes, faces washed.</p><p>"How the fuck did you get out and who fucking gave you permission to loot the fucking stores? Shit, I got this fucking truck down here doing donuts and I got you and got you lot …Io knew it. I knew I shouldn't have let you in." BJ roared "Guck it. Damn it if I am gonna let them in too … no fucking way!"</p><p>"there's people in that truck" Jack points out with incredulity.</p><p>"How do you know they not fucked up like everyone else?" BJ demands.</p><p>"They are driving" Jack said coolly "And hooting!"</p><p>The truck is circling again and now zombies are hanging off it giving them trouble. Everyone is watching with horror.</p><p>"If we don't let them in they will die!" Ianto argues.</p><p>"And I care because?" BJ snarls back.</p><p>"There is room for all of us!" Rhys agrees.</p><p>BJ pulls out his gun and aims it at them "You can die if you want. I don't want to. If we let them in it's only a matter of time before we let in the wrong ones, and then I am dead. And if anyone wants to argue with me … argue with this! Buddy, Terry? I think we need to make a decision."</p><p>"I am with you!" Buddy agrees, raising his gun.</p><p>"BJ…" Terry isn't as keen as Buddy to follow BJ on this one.</p><p>"It's self defence Terry" BJ replies.</p><p>The truck is in trouble, shooting more loudly and there is not a lot of time.</p><p>"I am not killing anyone" Terry growls.</p><p>"I am" BJ snarls as he swings his gun to aim it at Terry.</p><p>"Please don't do this" Ianto begs with raw fear.</p><p>"Maybe we will kill them and just keep you" Buddy says with a grin, got a pretty mouth".</p><p>That's it" Jack says then punches Buddy in the face. Blood spills from Buddy's nose as he stumbles back, dropping his gin. Terry points his gun at BJ. Jack looks at Buddy to hit him again, everybody stares in shock as Kenneth grabs the gun from the ground and points it at BJ.</p><p>"You arsehole" BJ roars at Jack "You will get us all killed."</p><p>"Terry … is there a holding cell here?" Kenneth asks calmly, his face unreadable.</p><p>"Yes… sure" Terry nods.</p><p>"Take me there" Kenneth demands then turns to Jack "I hope you have a good plan my man."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A few minutes later and Gwen is writing on a hunk of plasterboard. She looks down over the back of the Mall, there are only a few zombies there. Most were distracted by the truck and Gwen is able to lift her sign then slide it down the wall, propping it up over a closed roller door at street level. She wrote ENTER BELOW and an arrow.</p><p>Ianto is watching though binoculars as the big rig changes courses and move towards the door.</p><p>Jack and Rhys are ready inside the bay, listening to the horn and they aim their guns at the door. Jack hits the button and the door rumbles open. Rhys notices something and says with concern "The truck is too big for this door."</p><p>Inside the eighteen wheeler the couple sitting in the cab between the older woman driver and her equally old co-driver look at each other then brace for impact as they realise this too.</p><p>The big rig smashes into the top of the garage, dragging across the ceiling. The garage door is torn off, as well as part of the truck's roof. Pipes burst and water spray everywhere. The truck comes to a stop. It's a tight fit, but no so tight that some skinny zombies can't slip through.</p><p>Up on the roof Ianto and Gwen are watching as the zombies all start to race for the opening. They move fast, sprinting like dogs after a rabbit.</p><p>Ianto sighs "Fuck it."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The old man clambers out to look around with fear. Owen jumps from the passenger side of the cab, swinging to see a zombie coming. He fires at them as his wife Toshiko slips out behind him, yelling at Norma to move. Norma slides out of her driver's side and runs for cover.</p><p>Jack and Rhys provide relief as they fire as well, converging with Owen and Toshiko and they lead them all back into the garage area, closing the door behind them.</p><p>"Hi" Jack says as he pants, leaning on the door "I'm Jack."</p><p>"I'm Norma and there are still more people inside the truck!" Norma replies gratefully.</p><p>The truck is poking out into the parking lot. Zombies surround it, clawing at it. There is no way to get to it. Jack snatches the rifle and ammo from Owen and heads for the door. "Come on."</p><p>"Come where?" Rhys asks "We just did it, right?"</p><p>Jack just keeps moving and Rhys is forced to reluctantly follow him "Hey, what are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm heading for the truck. When I honk the horn come open the back of the truck!" Jack calls out.</p><p>"Were all gonna die" Rhys mutters as he follows.</p><p>Jack and Rhys emerge through the storage room door, dropping zombies as they run for the cab. Once inside the truck zombies quickly surround them.</p><p>"Great" Rhys says "what now?"</p><p>Jack stats the engine and throws the truck into reverse. The bed is lodged against the ceiling so it screeches as he reverses it out into the parking lot.</p><p>Ianto and Gwen look on form the roof with awe as Jack backs the truck up.</p><p>"What the fuck is he doing?" Ianto mutters with interest.</p><p>The truck cranks a hard reverse turn, backing over a handful of Zombies. It then splutters as Jack struggles to work the gears. Zombies quickly surround the truck. One Zombie clambers onto the side of the truck and yanks at the door with unnerving cleverness.</p><p>"Jesus" Ianto gasps as he starts to step back, seeing the danger down there.</p><p>The zombie appears at the passenger window and Rhys reacts by shooting the thing through the window glass. The gunshot inside the cab is deafening and Jack yells with shock.</p><p>"Hang on!" Jack roars then finds the first gear, lurching forward with determination. Jack drives over the zombies with open malice then cuts more down, turning for another run past those moving around on the ground now like broken dolls.</p><p>"What the fuck are you waiting for!" Rhys yells and Jack nods, swinging as he hits the gas and runs over another group of zombies, then throws it in reverse to fly back, wedging the rear of the truck into the loading dock then honking the horn.</p><p>Norma runs from the Storage Area and opens the rear doors of the truck. frightened people are huddled inside. John in his thirties in an expensive suit, Bruce who looks like a car sales man. Frank who is an older man nursing some nasty bite marks while his daughter Nicole watches on with her face streaked with tears. Monica is a woman dressed gothic style in black who was trying to tend to an obese woman in a serious condition. They start to exit the truck and John pushes his way out first to leave the rest to get the fat woman out.</p><p>Jack turns the key off, turning to look at Rhys. They then start shooting as they hop out their windows and clamber onto the cab roof. Jack and Rhys run along the roof of the truck towards the mall roof where Ianto and Gwen wait to help them. Jack boosts Rhys up onto the ledge then Ianto reaches down to offer his hand to Jack. He pulls Jack up and they all embrace while breathing hard, the adrenalin rush immense.</p><p>"I'm OK babe" Rhys finally says and they all step back, Ianto and Jack looking sheepishly at one another.</p><p>"Right" Jack says as he grins at Ianto "Let's go see what mayhem waits down there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. are you sure?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrive at the common area where everyone has gathered. They are a sad bunch, some injured. Ianto sees and reacts, rushing to help. "Anybody injured, lets get you into Restoration Hardware. Can you help me with her? What's your names?"</p><p>"Bruce" Bruce says with shock "Bruce. Yeah, sure."</p><p>He helps him with the boated woman, followed by Frank and Nicole, and the mad truckers.</p><p>"Gwen, why don't you find out what Ianto needs from the pharmacy and get it?" Jack asks gently "you two welshies would understand one another."</p><p>"We are peaking English ya know" she snorts "a country full of American arseholes and I find another Welshman … should be pleased. Rhys is."</p><p>"Right, everyone else. Food and water. Let's get situated." Jack says with authority. "We will help"</p><p>"Help?" John snorts "Right. Some fucktard on the radio said something about help. This entire thing is a load of shit!"</p><p>Jack paused to look at him "Johnny?"</p><p>"Yeah. Hi Harkness"</p><p>"You know each other?" Owen asks as he looks between them, Toshiko moving to help Ianto with the woman.</p><p>"Went through the academy tougher back in the day" John sneered "When we first thought we were gonna be military. Now we know we were on the wrong side… we are both better as delinquents."</p><p>"Speak for yourself" Jack replies "you didn't last a month. I made Captain before retiring out."</p><p>"Yeah well … that's why we broke up" John said then looked away as Jack rolled his eyes. Sure, the two whores in his bed that morning when Jack came off shift had nothing to do with it. Sure.</p><p>"We have been driving for a long time, and then we saw your sign" Norma cut in "Didn't know what we were going to do. Thanks."</p><p>Kenneth arrives with a backpack and a shot gun. He looks ready to leave. "Excuse me, whose rig is that?"</p><p>"Mine" Norma says turning to look at him.</p><p>"Can I use it?"</p><p>"Sure... go for it big guy" she nods.</p><p>"Hey.. if you make it to Fort Pastor … send help" Jack says as he holds out his hand for a handshake goodbye.</p><p>"Fort Pastor?" John turns back to them "we were there. Blood bath. Everyone's dead man ... we drove though Zombies in uniforms."</p><p>Jack and Kenneth stare at him with shock.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Rhys asks "Did you go in?"</p><p>"It's true" Norma agrees "It's dead in there."</p><p>"Everyone is dead?" Kenneth asks in a small voice for such a big man.</p><p>"Deadish" John grimaces.</p><p>This is terrible for Kenneth who turns way from them to hide his grief.</p><p>"I m so sorry" Jack says softly.</p><p>Kenneth starts to walk away "Me too."</p><p>"So" John turns back to the men "What's the plan?"</p><p>"Well … it seems we are staying here a while longer" Jack sighs looking around "We are pretty secure but maybe some checks of the potential weak spots…</p><p>"What's the point?" John cut him off "We gonna stay here until we get old and demented?"</p><p>"I don't know what you mean by that but I don't intend dying of old age here!" Rhys snarled with anger "My wife is having a baby. We need to find somewhere safe!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Kenneth has gone up to the roof and is sitting there alone. Gunshots draw his attention and he grabs his binoculars to look over at Andy. Andy is holding up a sign INFO?</p><p>Kenneth considers his, then writes back NO HELP COMING</p><p>Andy considers this then writes something on his board, holding it back up SO ANY BAD NEWS?</p><p>Kenneth snorts, almost smiling.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A blanket is on the floor with Norma placing their arsenal on it. The others are gathering more to place down so they can get an inventory of ammo and such needed. Baseball bats and an axe adds to the pile.</p><p>"Crossbow" Ianto says softly "Maybe the axe… you don't want to be that close though. Baseball bats are too blunt. Won't work as well."</p><p>Terry arrives with BJ and Buddy's pistols and a box of shells.</p><p>"Good man. Are they locked up?"</p><p>"They are not happy about it" Terry nods "They can't get out though."</p><p>"Cool." Jack nods "Ianto could do with your help."</p><p>Terry goes to the Restoration Store which has been turned into an infirmary. Frank is on a chair with Nicole beside him, fussing about as Tucker sits with his leg elevated. Ianto is tending to the bloated woman whose breathing is shallow. Owen has already told him to let her go … too infected or something. She is in bad shape and Ianto is not willing to give up just yet. Ianto is checking the bites on her arms and legs, the infection like deep purplish bruising.</p><p>"She's cold to the touch" Ianto mutters.</p><p>"So that's good. No fever?" Terry asks.</p><p>"I don't know" Owen said as he comes over "I never seen an infection like this, I don't like it. Let's not touch her too much guys."</p><p>Ianto agrees with Owen who looks like he wants to bolt, saying to Frank "Does it hurt much?"</p><p>"Not really" Frank replies.</p><p>"Yes or no!"</p><p>"Yes but not much. Nicole's my concern"</p><p>In the background the woman starts to convulse and Own yells "Ianto, help."</p><p>Ianto crosses the room and checks her pulse.</p><p>"Nothing" he tells Owen "Damn it."</p><p>"I am not dong CPR on that" Owen hisses in a low voice "It's better to let her go, right?"</p><p>Ianto covers her with a blanket and turns to Frank "Does anyone know her name?"</p><p>Everyone looks around then shrugs.</p><p>"Dies without a name" Frank says sadly. "Harsh."</p><p>Ianto starts to walk towards Nicole "Nicole, do you want to …"</p><p>Behind him the bloated woman, the blanket still covering her, slowly rises up from the bed. Frank and Nicole react so Ianto turns to see the blanket slowly fall from her head. The snarling face of the Boated Woman stares blankly in Ianto's direction.</p><p>"Holy shit" Terry cries out with horror.</p><p>The zombie rushes at Ianto, letting out a horrible rattly growl. Ianto stumbles back as the creature is now inches from his face. Everyone around Ianto screams and scatters as Ianto pulls a rolling cart dull of supplies between himself and a new minted zombie. The bloated woman knocking it away with ease.</p><p>Ianto snatches a syringe of morphine, jabbing it into the thing's cheek. It is unaffected by this and Ianto has no time to look back, feeling hopelessly for the fireside display and a poker from the set as the creature swings at him.</p><p>Ianto jabs the sharp end of the poker into the thing's eye and the creature falls limp. Ianto backs away with horror at what he has just done. He looks around at those watching him "Was she already sick?"</p><p>"She got bit before we met up with her but she was walking and talking just fine!" Frank said softly.</p><p>"How long ago was that?" Owen asks.</p><p>"For… five hours ago?" Frank looks to Nicole who shrugs.</p><p>"Right" Ianto shakily lets a hand go to the back of his neck "Let's get her out of here."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto, Rhys, Jack and Owen are in a room. Terry leads Kenneth in there and shuts the door.</p><p>"Tell him" Jack said to Ianto.</p><p>"It's the bites" Ianto explains "Frank told me that she was walking on her own when she got to the truck five hours ago. The bite killed her, the bite brought her back."</p><p>They all stare and then react with Rhys drawing back as if truck.</p><p>"How do you know?" Rhys demands "How the hell can you just…. Just say that?"</p><p>"I watched it happen. I felt her pulse, she died" Ianto paused then added "I saw the same thing with my wife. She died… she came back within moments."</p><p>"Alright… who else is bitten?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Well … frank for certain" Ianto replies with a frown, "I don't think anyone else."</p><p>"What about the redneck?" Jack asks, "The old truckie?"</p><p>"No ... he says he fell and twisted his ankle." Ianto assures him.</p><p>Rhys turns and leaves the room as the others continue to talk, not noticing him go.</p><p>"Frank" Jack asks Ianto "what… the tall one?"</p><p>"Right. We have to quarantine him straight away" Ianto agrees "Just in case"</p><p>"No. We have to kill him" Jack corrects.</p><p>Ianto is horrified "that's murder!"</p><p>"You want to wait for him to die and turn on us? We can kill him while he's trying to kill us? Jack asks, trying to be calm as he reaches for Ianto.</p><p>Ianto is upset as Jack turns to leave and Ianto turns to Kenneth "Stop him."</p><p>"He's right" Kenneth says gently to Ianto "You know he is. it's gotta be that way."</p><p>Ianto follows Jack out into the mall, they are headed for the Restoration Hardware "You can't do this. What if I am wrong? Jack?"</p><p>Jack is ignoring him so he runs ahead. His need to tell the others makes him head for Frank "Frank. Jack is coming to shoot you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You are infected and will become one of those things."</p><p>Jack arrives and looks down at Frank.</p><p>"Is it true?"Frank asks "you are here to kill me?"</p><p>"Jesus" Jack sighs.</p><p>"no" Nicolle screams with fear.</p><p>"Since yesterday, I am all she has left in the world" Frank pleads, "please."</p><p>"Go on Jack" Ianto demanded "Do it now … kill him. Tucker too, just in case he's lying about that ankle right?"</p><p>"Wait a sec... I'm not bit!" Tucker squawks.</p><p>"But how do I know? Best shoot 'em all!" Ianto sneers at Jack.</p><p>"What if it were me" Jack says to Frank "What if it were me about to become one of those things in here with your daughter?"</p><p>"I…I'd let you live" Nicole pleads.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Frank asks Ianto and Owen who had come to stand next to him "It's the bite?"</p><p>"No" Ianto says gently.</p><p>"Yrs" Owen says at the same time.</p><p>"How long do I have?" Frank asks with finality.</p><p>"I don't know" Ianto sighs as Frank gathers Nicole into his arms "Your bite is not bad. The infection is there though, spreading. Maybe… hours?"</p><p>Frank accepts this, taking the sobbing Nicole and leading her to the Cell Phone Store across the hall. He sits and talks to her softly as she sobs.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rhys enters, the pain of the truth in his eyes but when he sees Gwen he smiles "Hey .. don't worry about the fort."</p><p>"I can't have a baby here!" she complains.</p><p>"Why not?" Rhys asks "It's quiet. It's pretty. We can get it so nice, I got books on homebirth, people have had babies since the beginning of mankind right? We will be fine."</p><p>He holds her tightly.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Ianto is a nurse, Owen a doctor" he assures her "Come on. Let's practice breathing."</p><p>They breathe together, Lamaze style.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Kenneth is waiting outside the cell phone store. Nicole is still sobbing, but Frank is starting to look worse for wear. He is shackled to a main beam within the store and a gun sits on the floor beside him. Agreements made, stoic.</p><p>"Somewhere… you and I ... your mother and brother… and.. everyone… there's a better place… I believe this…I do. I want you to believe it… yeah? We will wait for you" His breathing is getting harder, his skin tone changing. "Time to go honey."</p><p>"No" he sobs "Let me stay with you."</p><p>"No baby… you can't stay with me. You gotta go now. I love you. Goodbye honey"</p><p>She is unable to respond. She won't move. Kenneth moves inside the store "Come on honey. Do as your father says."</p><p>She runs from the store in tears and Frank smiles as he is left alone.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto is cleaning the makeshift infirmary, stilted movements and clearly upset.</p><p>"Ianto?" Jack says softly "Can we talk?"</p><p>He refuses to answer him, still working. Then he finally says "You were right."</p><p>A gunshot echoes and Ianto jumps, and then continues to clean as Jack looks away.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Two weeks later and Kenneth is on the roof playing chess with Andy via long distance.</p><p>Zombies surround the mall like moving water. A moat of hate and death.</p><p>Ianto is in Hallowed Ground behind the counter working the coffee machine like a pro as Terry watches with open glee. Turns to Ianto knows how to do that … worked as a Barista back in Wales to get through college. Howe about that.</p><p>"Two lattes. One soy, one milk" Ianto places them down and Terry looks them over, then picks up his as Ianto makes more and picks up the fresh two. He walks to Jack's 'apartment' constructed in a magnificent home entertainment centre. He's watching American Werewolf in London with surround sound making the store shake, settled in his 'manpad' and content.</p><p>"Here you go"</p><p>"ahhhhH" Jack moans as he sniffs then sips it "wonderful."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>John Hart sits behind a counter reading an old sports magazine, covertly watching everyone.</p><p>Monica is looking at jewellery like she is shopping. She slips things into her handbag like she is shoplifting.</p><p>"Thank you" she says and starts to head to the door.</p><p>"Miss?" John says to her. "I think you forgot something."</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about" she replies haughtily.</p><p>"I think you do" John says as he slides around the counter to start walking towards her I'm afraid I am going to have to search you."</p><p>"Here?"</p><p>"No … step into my office."</p><p>She looks horrified as he leads her off to a back room, his hand patting her arse as she starts to giggle.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Norma brings food to BJ and Buddy in their cell, while Bruce watches over them.</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>John and Monica are fucking like rabbits.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Gwen is in bed pale and ill. Rhys rolls up her sleeve and looks at her arm. The zombie's scratches look infected. The purple and green skin looks putrid. Rhys uses some hydrogen peroxide to clean it.</p><p>"Is it getting better" she asks as she grimaces with pain.</p><p>"Every day" Rhys lies with a soft smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. one more for the count</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole is alone in the record store, her bedroom now. She listens to music through headphones, she is not happy. Terry lingers outside with an equally sorrowful look.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A zombie that looks like Jay Leno stumbles around in the parking lot… a shot rings out and the Zombie's head explodes.</p><p>Andy is on his roof with a high powered rifle as the others on the mall roof all and cheer.</p><p>"Who else we got?" Terry asks.</p><p>John and Kenneth scan the horde of zombies with binoculars. John is dressed in a fancy outfit, a red coat from some period play that was being worked on in the sewing store. "Burt Reynolds! There… tell him to get Burt Reynolds."</p><p>Kenneth writes BURT REYNOLDS on the board then holds it up. They watch with excitement as Andy gives a thumbs up to show he spotted the one they want and then they wait with baited breath …. Then roar again as the zombie eats lead.</p><p>Ianto is watching them with a frown of annoyance, turning to walk away. He heads down the stairwell and meets Jack coming up.</p><p>"Let me guess" Jack sighs "Hollywood squares?"</p><p>"It's sick."</p><p>"I'll talk to them" Jack assures him.</p><p>"Andy's the only one left out there" Ianto sighs as he looks up the stairs towards the light through the roof door "Beckett's went last night."</p><p>"Shit" Jack grimaced as he heard of the bakery failing "Their basement door? They were worried about that."</p><p>"Yeah" Ianto went to move off and Jack grabble his arm gently, pulling him close</p><p>"Are you OK?"</p><p>"End of the world…. Sure" Ianto nodded "Thought it would be aliens of something that got us … not… us."</p><p>Jack looks at Ianto for a moment, then pulls him in for a surprise hug that Ianto resists for a moment, then accepts. After a few moments of closeness Jack releases him, letting his hands stay on Ianto's arms "Listen … it's hard. I know it is and … I know you and I seem to be doing a slow dance but… I am interested in you. You know that, right? I am trying hard not to act on some urges around you but it's hard… I find you very attractive Mister Jones."</p><p>Ianto stares at him through his lashes then says softly "Nurse Jones actually. And for the record Captain … I think you are damned sexy!"</p><p>Jack was so surprised that Ianto was able to step back, out of his grasp and start to walk away. Jack finally got hold of himself, grinning at the man's moxie.</p><p>"Hey… can you gather everyone up? Meeting in fifteen minutes?"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"I will tell you…" Jack teases "in fifteen minutes."</p><p>Ianto's soft snort of amusement makes Jack's grin wider as he turns to go back to his planning.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Norma and Monica were discussing Paris as Norma gets a massage from the younger, Norma in the chair groaning as her shoulders are eased into pulp.</p><p>Rhys enters and looks at them briefly then goes in behind the counter of the coffee shop rooting around for something. He is on a mission and seems determined to find it.</p><p>"Hey Rhys… is Gwen OK?" Norma suddenly breaks into his concentration "Been meaning to go see how your place is."</p><p>"She's fine" Rhys mutters "tired. Don't bother her. Seen the lemon stiff?"</p><p>"It's gone. John used it in his cocktails. Ty the vanilla" Norma says with a groan of pleasure. "I would like to see her after .. if she's feeling better. Do you think she will be?"</p><p>"No" Rhys snaps then looks apologetic as he begs "She is still throwing up a lot and has a headache. She will just get pissy. She's got no makeup on and stuff … she would hate it."</p><p>"Well … give her out best" Norma asks, then watches Rhys leave and a frown of suspicion.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Kenneth is alone on the roof with a chess board, he holds up a sign for Andy to read GREAT SESSION SEE YOU LATER</p><p>Andy gives a thumbs up and Kenneth goes down to join the meeting. The group is all there as Kenneth enters to take the spare seat he seems to always sit in these days.</p><p>"Everyone here?" Jack asks looking around. He notes Rhys, Gwen and Nicole are absent.</p><p>"If this is about to start preaching I don't wanna hear it" John slurs, pissed already.</p><p>"You can't tell us we are not working hard enough" Terry adds.</p><p>What did we do wrong now?" Monica demands.</p><p>Nothing… that's why we are having a party" Jack replied calmly.</p><p>"Is there a reason?" Ianto asked.</p><p>"Do we need one?" Jack replies. Everyone blinks.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>They are all dressed in their best, beautifully turned out like an evening at the opera or something. A long table is set with candles, fine china… even napkins folded on the plates and Jack knows as he gives Ianto a grateful glance that was him.</p><p>Terry turns up carrying some food to the record store. Nicole is in there, not dressed for the party as she curls up on her bed reading.</p><p>"Hey, everyone missed you" Terry says as he settles next to her.</p><p>"I hate those songs they are playing" she mutters.</p><p>"Come on … we will sing our own."</p><p>"No thinks" she huffs staring angrily down at her book.</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>Jack and Ianto are taking a walk. Both are dressed elegantly but Jack cannot stop look-in at Ianto's pert arse and tightly wrapped waist, the jacket still on the back of the chair so the waistcoat pinches his waist to help that arse pop. He is gorgeous.</p><p>"I always wanted to be a baseball player. You know.. a team player." Jack is telling him.</p><p>"Did you play?"</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>Ianto giggles softly, "You know… you sure could have been a ….ah… hitter? Batter? I hate Baseball."</p><p>"You know.." Jack says as he pulls Ianto close and starts to slow dance to the distant music "we could …"</p><p>The mall suddenly falls into darnels, the power seems to die all expect for the emergency lights and exits.</p><p>"They are not inside are they?" John gasps.</p><p>"Jinx" Owen mutters as he pulls Toshiko by his side, "Why say shit like that man!"</p><p>"I think it's just the power" Norma says softly.</p><p>"You know, or you think?" Owen demands.</p><p>"I hope"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rhys is talking to Gwen as she pants and groans. She is dying. He knows and she knows.</p><p>"It's OK" he sobs, trying to find something to do.</p><p>She is tied to the bed, the area set up for the birth with towels laid out, baby's clothes and things… even a little bath ready to be filled for bathing baby once it arrives. "Come on"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack and Ianto went to get BJ and Buddy out of lock up, letting them lead them down to the garage.</p><p>"Employee parking" BJ explains as he revels in freedom "Level 5. There is a pen back there. Shit... you boarded it up?"</p><p>"I wanted it safe, insurance" Jack shrugs, pointing to another door "And that one?"</p><p>"Sewage tunnel. Under the peaking lot. Leads you out into Indian country" BJ sighs.</p><p>Jack considers as Kenneth appears with his shotgun in hand.</p><p>"We ready to roll?" Kenneth asks calmly.</p><p>"You coming with?" Jack smiles with surprise as this.</p><p>"Yeah" Kenneth shrugs, "Been there, done that, ya know"</p><p>Jack nods and pulls off some boards to get into the parking garage stairwell.</p><p>,</p><p>,</p><p>,</p><p>In the kitchen and food court of the mall they try to move food into one refrigerator, hoping to save some if they can and Owner's soft complaint about contamination is ignored, as is always is.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Gwen comes back to life, her stomach bulging as she bucks and writhes on the bed, Rhys crying out with horror as she snaps at his face.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Kenneth and company have torn the planks off and he readies himself to enter as Ianto as Kenneth click their safeties are off.</p><p>"What about us?" BJ demands "What if we need to defend ourselves?"</p><p>Jack picks up an axe and throws it at him.</p><p>They move into the dark stairwell, just their flashlights to light the way as they move cautiously down a few flights of narrow stairs. They emerge in a subterranean parking garage.</p><p>"What level is this?" Jack asks BJ.</p><p>"Three. As far as the stairs go. We walk down the ramps there to five." BJ points.</p><p>Shadows move about in the flashlight's pale light and Buddy swings around with fear "What the fuck was that. I saw something move!"</p><p>"Stay close" Kenneth mutters.</p><p>"We all see it" Jack soothed, "Just all keep frosty."</p><p>"You know how to use that?" Kenneth asks.</p><p>"This end is pointed at them, right?" Jack asks sarcastically and Kenneth grins at him.</p><p>Then they hear a sound. Panting, something alive and breathing heavily and coming at them fast. Baddy whimpers "Oh shit, here it comes."</p><p>"Shush" Jack hissed.</p><p>The sound seems closer and something is obviously moving in the dark. Jack takes aim and is about to pull the trigger when Ianto slaps the gun to one side. "It's a dog."</p><p>They look with shock as a dog peeks at them from around a pillar.</p><p>"Shit" Buddy says with shock.</p><p>"Come here boy" Ianto croons and the Labrador mix comes up to him, sniffing his hand and waging his tail.</p><p>"That's good news. Nothing in here or it would have eaten him, right? " Jack asks.</p><p>Everyone relaxes.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Gwen is dead, moving as Rhys takes a deep breath then cuts her open, pulling at the baby as he knows time counts here. He prays he has time.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Buddy is checking out a car "Hey it's Bens mustang. I call it, it's mine now!"</p><p>"Stop fucking around" BJ growls.</p><p>They are about to move when something catches the dog's attention and it starts to growl menacingly into the darkness.</p><p>"What is it boy?" Ianto asks with growing far.</p><p>"There is nothing wrong. Nothing down here, didn't we just go over this?" Buddy asks.</p><p>Behind Buddy a legless zombie is scrambling along the pipe above him using its arms like a monkey. Before anyone can react it drops down onto Buddy. Kenneth manages to shoot at the legless Zombie and it falls off but it manages to bite Buddy at the same time, Buddy screaming as he grabs at his neck.</p><p>Before Kenneth can finish it off it scuttled off on its hands and they are freaked the fuck out. Ianto looks at Jack then said that word to get them moving "RUN!"</p><p>They try to run but their exit is blocked by zombies that came out of nowhere. BJ yells "This way."</p><p>They follow BJ to the pen as the zombies try to catch up.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rhys holds up the newborn baby, checking it for any sign of infection as she cries weakly with that kitten wail of a newborn. He's frantic she sees to be too.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Norma and Toshiko have finished in the freezers and Norma groans as she stretches her back "I will take some candles to Rhys and Gwen."</p><p>"OK"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>As Jack's group reaches the pen they see the padlocks in place. Jack shoots one, Kenneth the other as they pour into the safe zone, slamming the gate only to realise they are not all safe at all, turning to watch with horror as Biddy falls to his knees, still clutching his neck as he starts to feel the effects. A zombie slams into him and beings to feast as he dies.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rhys turns to Gwen and sobs "It's a girl baby. A girl."</p><p>Norma chose this moment to enter, finding Gwen in the bed with her stomach torn open as she writhed and gnashed her teeth, immediately dropping the candles and reaching for her pistol, Norma aims the gun.</p><p>"I'm a father" Rhys sobs.</p><p>"Oh god" Norma groans "Put that thing done. Rhys .. put it down and back away."</p><p>"No… you don't understand" Rhys says with shock.</p><p>Norma fires, hiring Gwen and Rhys calls out with shock as he watched her brains splatter across the bed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>John runs into the fountain area, the others on the level looking around. "Where did the shot come from!"</p><p>Toshiko turns to look in the direction of Rhys and Gwen's with dread</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>In the pen zombies jump on the wire and try to get in all around the trapped men. They are working as fast as they can.</p><p>,</p><p>,</p><p>,</p><p>,</p><p>John and Toshiko move cautiously towards the store that contains Gwen… the rest of them a few steps back. Jack slowly opened the door to find Norma there in shock, frozen to the spot. Gwen is riddled with bullets as Rhys stands holding the baby with horror.</p><p>Toshiko rushes to him and he gives her the baby, going to weep over Gwen's body as Toshiko hastily checks the baby, relieved to see a perfectly healthy little girl in the bundle. No sign of infection.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The zombies are pushing at the wire fencing by the pump as the men work and Jack snatches up the gas nozzle and flicks it on, he douses the zombies with fluid then yells to BJ "Matches!"</p><p>BJ stops to find some in his pocket, chucking them at Ianto who shakily lights a match, flicking it into the fray that ignites.</p><p>They watch them burn.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The power is back on. The survivors stand talking softly a Nicole cuddles the dog with delight. Clearly bonded already.</p><p>"Right. We have about two weeks fuel for the generator with the fuel available" Jack says calmly as he reads a list Ianto has written out neatly for him "Then it all dies. Maybe another two or three weeks of dried food after the good stuff goes bad."</p><p>"What do you suggest?" Monica asks.</p><p>"There are buses in the garage. Two with good tyres. I suggest we work on them, reinforce them and get them ready to roll We get the fuck out of here and travel two maybe three hundred miles before the gas tanks give out."</p><p>While everyone is staring at Jack, Rhys adjusts the grip on his newborn child and snorts. John looks at everyone than snarls with as much sarcasm as he can "Well… hell … while we are at it, why not just go to the marina and jump on my boat and travel that way too?"</p><p>Ianto ignores the sarcasm, forcing on John "What boat? Wait.. there is an island to there… some not populated right? Do these things swim?"</p><p>"I was kidding Eye Candy" John tells him.</p><p>"I'm not. How far to the marina?" Ianto asks and John sighs.</p><p>"Fifteen… twenty minutes with no traffic" John said, then look at Jack.</p><p>Jack shrugs at him and says calmly "That's a better plan than mine. Good thinking John, everyone agree?"</p><p>Everyone does.</p><p>"Only one thing. It's my boat. I am the Captain here!" John says to Jack with open hostility.</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"We will have to get Andy" Kenneth reminds them "He is a gun shop. We need those, also .. we can't leave him. He's starving over there. Right? What do you think … we pull up to the door… he jumps off his balcony to the roof of the bus … right?"</p><p>"Agreed" Jack nods "Everyone?"</p><p>They all nod as Rhys looks around at the then looks at his child, then asks "Are you fucking mad? We will take buses, like tanks and drive across the city full of zombies to the boat and sail away… hoping the boat is actually still there and not stolen by someone or burnt out… sunk…"</p><p>Everyone looks at him and Ianto says softly "Yep."</p><p>"Well … OK then."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>So I changed the baby. I always got grossed out by the zombie baby and really … I couldn't do that to Rhys. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Andy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and Kenneth are fixing sheet metal to the exterior of the shuttle buses with sparks flying and their welding goggles gleaming in the light. Nearby Owen is walking around a completed one.</p><p>"I told you… it's too much" BJ is complaining to no one in particular.</p><p>"I got it" Terry rolls his eyes, sick of him now "I got it."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Monica is taking inventory of dried food while Nicole plays with the dog. Monica is not pleased to be stuck with her, she seems a waste of bloody space like most teenagers.</p><p>"Enough with the dog" Monica finally yells "Come help me!"</p><p>"He wants to help, don't you Chips" Nicole croons at the dog.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto and Tucker are sitting at a table counting out ammo with concerned looks as there is not much left.</p><p>"We got 12 shotgun shells, 15 .45 cal, and 25 9 mil" Tucker says like Ianto can't see it all too.</p><p>"Not much, but it will have to do Ianto replies with confidence.</p><p>John is watching them intently in a bath robe and slippers complete with little rabbit heads bobbing on them. He just needs a weird hat to be considered a crazy man "If those things are at the docks, we are all dead ya know."</p><p>Ianto does not acknowledge him even as Tucker jumps in his seat and swing to glare at him.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>BJ, Jack, Kenneth and Owen struggle to attach a huge snowplough to the front of the second bus. Terry installs lights on the roof of the almost completed first bus then clicks them on and off to check.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto packs dry food into cases as Monica and Nicole arrive with more food. Then Nicole comes over with Chips, who now had a little doggie backpack filled with food.</p><p>'See? Chips can help. Good boy" Nicole is pleased with her 'fur child' as she grins.</p><p>Ianto smiled back affectionately, liking this kid more each day even a she seems to grate on Monica.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It's late in the day and Kenneth holds up a sign to Andy FIVE MORE DAYS</p><p>Andy is not looking good. He's thin and tired, he struggles to write something and holds up his sign in return HUNGRY</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack is working on a part that is refusing to give, frustrating him and he starts slamming at it with a hammer. He does not hear Ianto approaching from behind him until he speaks.</p><p>"You have to curse" Ianto cuts in and Jack swings to face him "You can't just kick or push or hit… you have to use really foul language to get something like that to budge. Don't you know anything?"</p><p>Jack stares at him then turns to hit it and snarl "Damn you to hell!"</p><p>It moves.</p><p>They are both surprised that Ianto's idea worked and Jack grinned.</p><p>Ianto walks over to examine the work done, pulling at the bars on one of the windows with interest "Wow, this is really good Jack. Really… wow… well done. This is great!"</p><p>Jack looks awkward at the praise, clearly not used to it "You know… we all have… to know …"</p><p>"Hmmm" Ianto steps into Jack's space, clearly not really there for the chit-chat his hands slid around Jack's waist to find his butt and Jack's face softens as he moves in too, his arms embracing Ianto tightly against him</p><p>"Everything OK?"</p><p>"Fine" Ianto whispers.</p><p>"Wanna see inside?"</p><p>"Sure" Ianto blushes softly as he seems to know what Jack means by the invitation.</p><p>Inside the bus Jack closes the door then leads Ianto to the back where they have a mattress set up and as they both begin to make love the desperation is clear, as is the fear that this is not going to work.</p><p>Neither dares say it out loud.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It is a group discussion an Andy is the subject. Nicole is the only member not there.</p><p>"It's not just about him starving John… he's going to have to be strong when we pick him up or we will be carrying him" Ianto sighs.</p><p>"Ianto's right" Tucker nods "He's a hell of a shot. We need him."</p><p>"I'm not saying wed don't' need him Tucker…"</p><p>"Then sat what do you mean" Owen snarls as Toshiko reaches out to soothe him.</p><p>"Look… arguing about it isn't going to help." Jack cut them off "We need a solution. We need to get food over there!"</p><p>"Let's draw straws" John says sarcastically "The loser has to run across with a sandwich for him!"</p><p>"Why are you such a twat?" Ianto asked with a straight face.</p><p>The argument swells and Jack sits back deep in thought as Kenneth roars over everyone. Nicole arrives and takes a seat then calls Chips. He is wearing his backpack and he starts watching her as she throws the ball for her dog.</p><p>"I have an idea"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>They are all on the roof. Jack has Chips on his harness and a rope attached preparing to lower him down to the parking lot. Nicole is being held back by Ianto and Owen as she cries "Give me back my dog!"</p><p>"Look, I promise they are not interested in him" Kenneth promises with a glance at Jack.</p><p>"They only want us Nicole" Jack argues as he looks back at Kenneth "Chips will be fine."</p><p>Kenneth grabs the binoculars and Jack starts to lower the dg. Owen is writing on the signals Kenneth instructs him to "Give him the sign that he has to whistle the moment the dog hits the ground. Let's go."</p><p>As Chips is lowers he innocently waits for the ground, trusting these people who have been so nice to a poor tray dog. To everyone's relief hr does not bark. Once on the ground Terry yanks on a guide rope that releases the clip for the rope an Chips is free.</p><p>The zombies ignore him.</p><p>"Now… Owen now" Jack says.</p><p>Owen hold up the sign that says WHISTLE</p><p>Andy nods and starts. Chip hears it and takes off towards the gun shop in the sea of zombies.</p><p>"See Nicole?" Terry tries to soothe his girlfriend "They don't want him."</p><p>Nicole breaks free and snatched Kenneth's' binoculars. She looks through them to look for her Dog "I don't see him…where… oh god… oh there he is. Oh good boy. Yeah… almost there."</p><p>Chips is at the door and he barks to be let in.</p><p>'What's happening?" Ianto asks. He's looking at who Nicole answers with a grin.</p><p>She looks at Ianto "He better not eat my fucking dog!"</p><p>Jack takes the binoculars and hands them back to Kenneth as they all turn to watch.</p><p>"Shit" Kenneth says softy and Nicole swings to look at him What?"</p><p>"There is something wrong" Kenneth says as Niccole reaches for Jack's pair "They… shit... they are in! They saw the door… they are in!"</p><p>Gun shots start to sound in the store.</p><p>There is a struggle at the door, Zombies… someone dragged Andy's lower half out and he fires at them as he tries to pull himself back in. Zombies follow him, as he kicks and scream. Jack snatches the binoculars and stares at Kenneth who is still watching, paused as if they might help somehow. Kenneth then drops his binoculars and snatches up a rifle but by the time he raises it to look through the sights Andy is inside the store with the door closed.</p><p>"What happened?" Kenneth asks "did he go in"</p><p>"I will try him on the walkie" Jack assures him.</p><p>"Andy… Andy do you copy… Andy?"</p><p>There is a wait then Andy answers as he clearly found the walkie-talkie in the dog's backpack "I'm here. Hey. I'm here. Damn… the dog wouldn't come to me."</p><p>Everyone slumps with relief as Nicole demands "Is Chips OK?"</p><p>Jack holds up a hand to silence her "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"Yeah, dinged up pretty bad. Damn they bite hard. I will be OK. Just have to stop the blooding."</p><p>Everyone reacts to the news that he was bitten, Ianto paling as he and Owen both face palm at the same time.</p><p>""Hey… Is this Ken?" Andy is asking.</p><p>Jack looks at Kenneth with abject apology, handling him the walkie as he steps back to comfort Ianto, not caring who sees their affection. Kenneth takes a moment to compose himself "Hey brother. "</p><p>"Hey man, it's good to hear your voice. Damn … he got me good" Andy grumbles.</p><p>"Hold on tight" Kenneth begs "You got the food, it will be fine."</p><p>Andy takes a while to answer "Yeah.. damn all this blood… it's everywhere…"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Down in the parking lot a pair of feet hit the roof of Norma's truck still wedged in the back bay. Nicole is wriggling along to get into the cab.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Should we tell him?" Ianto asks the group as everyone stands there still in shock.</p><p>Before anyone can answer the noise of the truck stating makes everyone jump. Gears grind as everyone turns to face the truck with horror.</p><p>"What the fuck!" Jack splutters.</p><p>"NICOLE!" Ianto cries with horror as he is the first to know, running as others follow, hitting the ledge to look down.</p><p>"NICOLE STOP!" Terry screams "Nic, what is she doing?"</p><p>There is nothing they can do except watch as the truck lurches forward to pig jump across the parking lot, gears grinding all the way. The zombies are attracted to the movement, running from all directions like she is ringing the dinner bell.</p><p>The truck jumps the curb and ends up stopping a few feet off from the gun store. As zombies scale the driver's side of the cab Nicolle sprints from the passenger side and runs to the door, slipping inside.</p><p>"She's in" Kenneth says with relief.</p><p>"I'm OK" Nicole's l voice comes over the walkie-talkie almost instantly "I got chips. He's OK."</p><p>Everyone slumps with relief as John mutters "She needs a fucking smack for that."</p><p>"Nicole… how is Andy?" Jack asks "Is he ok?"</p><p>"I don't see him" she answers "So much blood. It's everywhere."</p><p>"Wait he's on the roof" Kenneth says as he looks to their old talking spot, "he's writing something."</p><p>Andy has his back to them as he seems to furiously write something on the board, then spins around and hold it up smeared with blood, his eyes dead. Andy had turned.</p><p>"What does it say?" Jack asks.</p><p>"Tell her to get out, get out now" Kenneth barks with horror.</p><p>"What's wrong?"Terry asks, unable to see from where he is standing.</p><p>"Nicole baby, how is the truck" Jack asks sweetly.</p><p>"I think I broke it" she sighed.</p><p>Chips is barking in the background and Nicole scolds "Hush Chips what is wrong with you!"</p><p>Kenneth watches Andy react to the sound of the dog barking, rushing back inside.</p><p>"Listen ... she needs to get the fuck out. He's coming for her" Kenneth warns.</p><p>"Honey, you need to find a place to hide. Can you do that for me?" Jack asks, still sweet.</p><p>"Why? Oh… here's Andy…" she stats to scream then it all goes dead. Kenneth drops his shoulders.</p><p>"We need to do something" Ianto is beside himself as he moves from foot to foot.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>An acetylene torch is cutting bars that are over the mouth of the sewerage tunnel. The bars fall away and BJ, Kenneth, Jack, John, Tucker and Owen are revealed. They crouch down to peer into the four foot tunnel.</p><p>"Owen … listen. We come back though here and we are likely to be bringing company. You need to stay here and make sure this fire door stays open, we will be moving fast" Jack tells Owen.</p><p>John had a problem with this plan "Wait. He gets to stay with your boyfriend here?" I get to go on a suicide mission for a dog and a silly piece of tail that should know better? Not fair!"</p><p>"Jack… he's right. Let him stay instead."</p><p>Jack looks between the two men and sighs "Ok."</p><p>"John, don't fuck this up" Jack warns "Sty here!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah" John rolls his eyes.</p><p>They enter the tunnel.</p><p>"Everyone stay close, not much ammo so don't waste it and hush now."</p><p>The light bounces off the walls as they walk the tunnel system and Jack stops as they get to a ladder leading up to a manhole "you sure this is the right one?"</p><p>"Do I look like a fucking plumber" Owen asks testily.</p><p>"Well . we will know soon enough" Kenneth mutters as he goes up first and starts to press his shoulder so the cover.</p><p>Jack talks in to the Walkie-talkie "Ianto? How's it looking out there Tiger?"</p><p>Ianto is scanning the lot "you are looking good but will not have much time once they see you."</p><p>The manhole cover is at least 20 feet from the door, zombies nearby still looking around the truck. Little room to move here. The manhole cover is lifted as carefully as he can. Kenneth pushes it aside and clambers out, then checks the zombies who seem to not have noticed him. He keeps his gun on the nearest one as he steps away from the hole and Jack is next out with his one gun already swinging around. One by one the others follow them out of the hole, looking around with fear, Owen the one to come to last with wide eyes.</p><p>The zombies turn to look at them and give a weird howl. The nearest one swings to look at them. They charge, the men fire and run. They clamber into the cab of the truck through it and out the other side to land by the door. They enter the store and Kenneth holds the door as Tucker is the last one in.</p><p>It's dark in the store, stock still on the shelves and wall. The store looks very lived in. blood is everywhere. Andy is not in sight. Pounding is coming from somewhere in the store. Owen, Tucker and BJ scan the area with their flashlights as Jack and Kenneth head to the shotguns and snatch them up, finding shells. They then see something else, picking up the high tech repeaters with malice.</p><p>"Nicole?" Jack whispers into the walkie-talkie.</p><p>They hear the repeated name coming back at them and they turn. It's coming from behind the counter and they move that way, their flashlights finding Nicole's walkie-talkie in a poll of blood.</p><p>Jack motions for them to look and they start to check around shelving with open fear.</p><p>The pounding is getting louder, as they run in the direction of the sound that is now deafening and with their flashlights they discover it is Andy throwing himself with great force at a steel door, over and over again. He doesn't notice the men as he focuses on getting that door open.</p><p>"Hey Andy" Kenneth says sadly.</p><p>Andy turns to stare at them. He locks eyes with Kenneth and seemed to recognise him then instinct takes over and he lunges at Kenneth who let both barrels speak.</p><p>From the other side of the door a dog stats to bark.</p><p>"Nicole?" Jack tells "Are you in there?"</p><p>"I'm here" she screams through the door.</p><p>"Open the door" Jack asks.</p><p>She does, falling to his arms, crying and terrified. The dog is happy to see everyone as well, bouncing around with glee.</p><p>BJ and Tucker start to grab weapons as Owen checks Nicole one more time for luck, the nods to Kenneth who is also checking things around them a Jack asks the walkie-talkie "Ianto how's it looking?"</p><p>"You are attracting attention. The truck might be the best bet … it is still OK right?"</p><p>Jack stands there processing this as Kenneth turns to face him "You got a plan?"</p><p>"Nope. You?"</p><p>Owen holds up a propane tank and a road flare "Barbeque anyone?"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A propane tank with a burning flare taped on it is rolls into the area of zombies who ignore it. It comes to rest five feet from the manhole.</p><p>Tucker is on the roof watching through the scope of Andy's hinting rifle.</p><p>He takes a breath.</p><p>Pulls the trigger.</p><p>The other men are waiting by the front door of the store, waiting for a singal.</p><p>"How do we know if he hits it?" Nicole asks.</p><p>A massive fireball illuminates the interior of the store.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto watches for the mall rooftop as the fireball erupts and Zombies are thrown back in the black, clearings the path to the manhole.</p><p>"GO GO GO"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. go go go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tucker drops the rifle and runs hard down the stairs through the store and out the front door as he is in time to see Nicole disappear down the manhole. Chips is being practically thrown down as he gets to the group and BJ waits for Tucker as the others clamber down the ladder. BJ fires a few rounds off at Zombies still moving despite the blast. Some are still burning.</p><p>BJ is motioning him to hurry and Tucker runs for him, a zombie lunging at him and Tucker leaps for the hole. He falls past BJ and hits the ground hard, BJ falling as well as he was clipped and he lands with a thud. The first of the zombies drop down the manhole as well.</p><p>They run along the sewer tunnel, Jack in the lead as Kenneth runs rear guard with BJ who is dragging Tucker. Tucker is facing backwards firing two pistols at the zombies. The muzzle flashes illuminate the darkness each time to show the writhing mass of death.</p><p>They reach the end of the tunnel to find the door closed. No exit.</p><p>"GOD DAMN IT JOHN!"</p><p>"No" BJ moans, turning with horror as Tucker is seized by the leg and after tug of war Tucker is yanked into the fray as shots ring out. BJ has barely time to reload before he catches up to those at the door."He's gone"</p><p>Kenneth is pounding at the door to no effect, everyone yelling for John.</p><p>Finally the door opens and it is Ianto standing there with a look of horror, helping them rush though as the hoard follows them, BJ shooting at will as he screams and zombies push into the doorway, making it impossible to close the door.</p><p>Get to the buses" Jack yells.</p><p>They abandon the door and let it swing open, zombies flooding into the hallway as they all run for their lives.</p><p>They race past the coffee shop where Monica and Bruce are sitting.</p><p>"What's happening?" Monica asks.</p><p>We are leaving… now!" Ianto yells and keeps running and they run for the elevator. Zombies flood onto the floor and Rhys appears from the store, the baby in his arms as he runs as well, looking back with alarm.</p><p>They get into the elevator and slam the button. The door closes on the zombies. One tries to get in but Jack kicks it savagely, making it stumble back into the next open coming behind it. The seconds needed for the doors to close.</p><p>The Girl From Ipomoea plays over the speakers as they all stand panting for breath, Owen laughing weakly.</p><p>The doors open and they run into John standing between the buses, staring back at them.</p><p>"Hey... I am so sorry guys but… I couldn't find the keys to my boat … ah.. for the boat…"</p><p>"I will speak with you later motherfucker" BJ snarls.</p><p>"Everyone in!" Jack yells as they run for the buses. They scatter for the buses and in the confusion the dog follows Jack into one as Nicole is cambering onto another with Terry. She hesitates then runs for her dog.</p><p>"NICOLE!" Terry yells but John has already pushed Terry in. The doors are closed and they are separated.</p><p>Jack closes the rear doors to the bus as BJ engages the locks. There is a little light overhead and the battery operated camping refrigerator is ugly but there is a mattress. There are no seats, just handles along the walls. A large map on the dashboard and Jack clambers into the driver's seat and as yells into the radio "KENNETH YOU READY?"</p><p>Kenneth is in the driver's seat af the second bus, John grips it from behind. Kenneth says calmly into his radio "We're cool here."</p><p>Ianto yells into the radio GO GO GO GO"</p><p>The buses rev, their lights turn on as they start to wind up the ramp towards freedom, level by level headed for the surface.</p><p>Ianto snatches the garage door opener from a Velcro patch on the wall and pushes a button. A garage door rises to reveal the buses in daylight for the first time, they both have names painted on their sides. The Torchwood and the Santa Maria. Jack has the Torchwood.</p><p>Jack peers through the chain link over the window as zombies are thrown left and right by the snow plough, some falling underneath to crunch and bump. In the back Owen holds Toshiko on the mattress, both trying to stay calm.</p><p>The zombies try to clamber up the sides of the buses. Santa Maria is getting the worst of it, flooded from either side rocking with the impact of smashing bodies. John and the others are thrown around in the bus as Bruce struggles to start a chain saw.</p><p>"They are trying to turn us over" Kenneth yells, "Hit 'em with the saw!"</p><p>John gets his chainsaw going and slams it through the slit in the window.</p><p>The blade cuts into the clinging zombies and they fall in pieces to the road. Inside John, Bruce, Monica and terry are hit with flying viscera as the blades turn.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto is looking back can sees the commotion behind them then ahead where Jack cannot see anymore through the writhing mass of death, calling out "OWEN NOW!"</p><p>Stepping onto a stepladder, Owen opens a hatch in the roof and BJ passes up a little propane tank. The road flare attached is not lit as he tosses it out the top. It rolls down the roof to find the road like a depth charge as it bounces along a head of them, now a bowling ball that misses each Zombie Pin. The zombies before them don't even see it as he motions "Shot gun!"</p><p>Toshiko passes it up and Owen emerges on the roof again. Taking a moment to blast a zombie entangled in the wire that rings the roof, then he take in the slowing propane tank and fires. It explodes, neatly clearing a path for Torchwood. (OK not neat but you know what I mean) He drops down and crows.</p><p>Jack follows it through the gap.</p><p>The Santa Maria is following as closely as possible smashing into zombies as well and the buses gain some speed. Fast, faster as Torchwood rushes towards the curb of the lot. Jack yells "HOLD ON!"</p><p>Everyone seizes the wall handles and brace as he pops over the curb and lands roughly in the street. He makes a hard right turn. The Torchwood roars as she eats up road. The Santa Maria follows over the curb, hot on her tail. The street has less zombies and they can speed up again, swinging around cars and wreckage in the way, the snow plough helping</p><p>Ianto crouches up front with Jack, looking at the map and then the street "Franklin street ahead. Turn left!"</p><p>Torchwood turns sharply, followed by the Santa Maria. The place is a shambles with buildings burnt down and general signs of chaos. It's a ghost town now. And those ghosts are solidly slamming against the sides of the buses. The street is littered with vehicle and makeshift barricades that they have to negotiate around, turning sharply as zombies again get hold of the Santa Maria. Everyone in it is being tossed back and forth as Monica looks out the slot. "Johnny, they are still hanging on us"</p><p>"Which fucking side?"</p><p>"Right side"</p><p>"Let's get them" Bruce snarls, looking at the hoard running full tilt after them "They are fucking chasing us."</p><p>Jack is driving furiously, Ianto checking the map "Hard left, almost there Cariad!"</p><p>Jack turns sharply and the passengers are thrown about. Kenneth follows with equal determination. Bruce has the chainsaw going and he struggles towards a window slit. Kenneth wrenches the wheel.</p><p>"They are chasing…arggggg" Monica screams as the chainsaw blade smashes into her, cutting deep as they swing to follow the leader. Blood streams throughout the interior, hitting the windows… walls… people… windshield… Terry screams with horror.</p><p>The Santa Maria loses control and flips onto her side, sliding across the road as the passengers inside are thrown about like clothes in a dryer.</p><p>IT comes to rest at a storefront and inside there is silence. Then Kenneth moves slowly from his driver's seat to check everyone. Terry and Bruce are out of it. John is injured but has his wits about him.</p><p>"John, help me" Kenneth groans.</p><p>John looks at him, then to the roof hatch which I now the wall for the bus. He opened it and peers out.</p><p>"The Santa Maria has gone down!" Ianto yells as he looks back and sees the bus.</p><p>"FUCK!" Jack slams their bus into reverse.</p><p>Ianto snatches up the radio "John ? Kenneth?"</p><p>John thinks about things then sighs and turns back to offer his hand to Kenneth, "come on."</p><p>As Torchwood moves in reverse still, Ianto is still trying to raise the other bus "KENNETH!"</p><p>"I we get close to the back door we can hopefully have them escape from one door to ours… flow through" BJ mutters as he and Owen prepare.</p><p>Nicole looks to the slot and shouts "Here they come … zombies"</p><p>Ianto looks over as BJ pumps the shotgun and nods to Owen "We got this. Let's go get these fools."</p><p>BJ leaps from the front doors and helps Owens out "Like fucking nursery school… gotta wipe their arses next"</p><p>Owen grins with excitement as he follows and Ianto is last to shimmy out, running for the other bus. Kenneth is pulling Terry out of the back as they reach them.</p><p>"Where's Bruce?"</p><p>"Dead. Monica too."</p><p>"John?"</p><p>"HERE!" John yells as he appears with a gun in each hand "Can you fire and carry food? Carry food and him … I will lead with low suppressing fire. Let's fucking run!"</p><p>They are half way to the bus when Ianto looks back and cries, "Faster guys."</p><p>Nicole is waiting by the door and hears John yelling "Open the fucking door."</p><p>She opens it and sees John … BJ and Kenneth carrying Terry and she weeps with relief.</p><p>"Where's Ianto" Jack asks as he helps them in.</p><p>He looks out to find Ianto stranding his ground shooting into the zombies to give the others time to get in through the small doorway.</p><p>"IANTO!" Jack races over and opens fire, yanking Ianto back towards their bus then finally they are inside. Kenneth is at the wheel and hits the gas as they both land on the mattress, the door swinging shut.</p><p>"What the hell were you thinking? " Jack demanded breathlessly.</p><p>Ianto just kisses him.</p><p>"Hey baby" Terry says softly as Nicole clings to him sobbing and the dog barks with glee.</p><p>"Hey dog" Terry sighs as Toshiko crouches to check him out, Owen still firing out the windows with glee.</p><p>Kenneth is peering out the slot in the fornt and yells "I see it. The pier!"</p><p>Ianto looks at the map then yells "Right to the end of the dock. A ret mast … called Janet!"</p><p>Kenneth scans to the red mast, sees it. "There's our girl!"</p><p>"Everyone grab bags of food on the way out!" Jack yells and BJ stats to laugh. "and …"</p><p>"Let me guess" Owen quips "Hold on?"</p><p>The truck races along, slamming through the entrance to the dock and races towards the large bollards in place to stop vehicles getting on the wooden walkway and the bus slams into them with open malice, they snap and catch under the bus's undercarriage with a loud screeching noise, those inside yelling as they come to a screeching half.</p><p>"Everyone out" Jack yells as they pick themselves up, then shakily start gabbing as many bags as they can carry.</p><p>Torchwood is billowing with smoke and the door flys open as people start to fall out, starting to run. BJ looks back at the approaching hoard "RUN… all the way to the end."</p><p>Kenneth hesitates looking at him.</p><p>"Do it" BJ snarls "Go."</p><p>Kenneth looks down at BJ's arm and for the first time sees the bite, nodding as he starts to run. BJ makes his stand, firing everything he has at them, the semi automatic in his hands empty, mags hitting the ground as he reloads and starts to fire again, enjoying the carnage. He backs himself into the bus as they bear down on him and as he heard the ominous click of an empty chamber he sighs, closing his eyes and pulling out the side arm, aiming at the last propane tank he blows the bus to kingdom come. Everyone is running for the boat with Rhys running with two huge suitcases with his child strapped against him, the explosion making Ianto stagger and Jack catches him around the waist to hurry him on "Don't look back baby."</p><p>The boat is there unscathed and waiting even as one nearby had zombies on it aimlessly looking around. Another boat is burnt to the water line … something happened here, luckily not at the end of the pier. They all clamber onto the boat and John runs for the wheelhouse with noises of alarm. Jack starts to untie the ropes as Ianto ushers everyone onto the bow, away from the deck and dock just in case. Rhys drops the large suitcases of formula, the clunk of metal not heard over the baby's crying as it struggles against his chest, then he settles to soothe his baby. Checking for signs of damage, finding nothing. He sighs with relief, He did his job. He protected his child. OK. All good.</p><p>"Come on" Jack roars, leaning on the edge of the siding to pant and to take a moment then stand, looking around for Ianto.</p><p>The bot slowly pulls away from the dock as Jack reaches Ianto and pulls him into his arms, both of them spent and overwhelmed by their race of freedom and as they move towards the sun that is low on the horizon they finally let their heads fall together and breathe.</p><p>They live another day.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"ANWEN!"</p><p>Ianto is calling across the grassy meadow as the little toddler runs for her life, the goats chasing after her clearly no threat as she squeals and flaps her pudgy arms. Jack looks up from the well he is digging and shakes his head, patting Rhys on the arm so he turns to watch his daughter play.</p><p>In the distance the Torchwood is tied to a small pier beside a fishing trawler, the island they chose in the middle of nowhere large and lush. The elderly couple that live there were unaware of the carnage happening out in the world, glad to see visitors and after it became clear that this little hobby farm was now their home, a new life soon settled into heir world.</p><p>"We need to line that second barn out before winter" Kenneth said as he stood behind Jack watching Ianto chase after the child who was heading for Nicole's outstretched arms.</p><p>"Yes plenty of room for them as their own home, before that baby arrives" Jack agrees, watching Nicole clumsily lift the baby over her little baby bump just starting to show.</p><p>Ianto stops running and laughing, turns to look over in the direction of the men, waving out.</p><p>Jack drops his shovel and walks away from the men, towards his world.</p><p>Waiting there for a kiss</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The End</p><p>,</p><p>,</p><p>,</p><p>,</p><p>I know … a few tweaks and changes but I don't know … I liked it this way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>